el orfanato
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: La angustia, el dolor, el odio que sentia naruto al ser maltratadopor todos creo un mounstro asesino que tan solo el puede ver. Pero varias personas cambiaran su forma de pensar, aunque kyubi no lo dejara ir. kyunaru sasunaru muerte de personaje
1. Chapter 1

Este era un mejor lugar… si, bueno debería serlo, en este lugar las personas eran como el, no tenían padres…

Bueno he aquí mi primer historia… es medio rara, pero la van a ir entendiendo con los demás capítulos.

**-negrita lo qe dice el personaje**

_-pensamiento del personaje_

Este era un mejor lugar… si, bueno debería serlo, en este lugar las personas eran como el, no tenían padres…

Por eso las personas solían burlarse de el, cuando iba por la calle los chicos lo miraban feo y lo insultaban por no tenerlos. Pero ahora todos ellos, los de su alrededor, tampoco los tenían… pero entonces… ¿por que seguían burlándose de el? ¿Que acaso era la cola del burro la cual hay que pinchar?

Con tan solo 8 años de edad el se sentía la peor mierda del mundo, pero ¿que iba a hacer? Nada como siempre. Tan solo recibir las quejas. La primera ves, cuando ingreso, un chico le dijo que era un idiota por no tener padres , y el respondió que tampoco tenia padres, pero el chico dijo que al menos no era una basura y que era necesitado para algo en el mundo, y además que tenia gente que lo quería…

Bien…capaz tenia razón nunca nadie había dicho que lo necesitase, ni que lo quería… es mas desde que tenia memoria las personas lo odiaban y lo maltrataban, comía de los tachos de basura o le robaba la comida a los perros… pero nunca había conocido a una persona que lo quisiese o lo cuidase… es mas el se preguntaba quien lo había criado cuando era un bebe… pero bueno esas cosas no iban a poder responderse, ya que no tenia conciencia en ese momento, y nadie iba a informarle de nada.

El había ingresado a ese orfanato cuando tenia seis años, ya que una vieja lo vio revoloteando en su basura y exigió que lo alejasen del pueblo y que mejor idea que meterlo ahí, ¿no?

Pues bien no podía quejarse, tenia comida, un techo y una cama, después de haber dormido en cajas, comido huesos y sentido el frió de las noches de invierno, eso, estaba bien.

Habían pasado dos años desde el día que ingreso allí, y solo había conocido a una persona que no lo trataba como si fuera nada. Pues no estaba diciendo que le tratara bien o que fuera su amigo, más bien lo trataba como a otro ser humano.

Naruto muchas veces había intentado preguntarle su nombre o algo pero siempre algo sucedía, o se tenía que ir urgente a algún lugar, u otros chicos llegaban para maltratarlo. Pero esa noche se había decidido que aunque viniese quien viniese le iba a preguntar su nombre.

Estaban todos acostados, muchos durmiendo, otros charlando, pero en silencio, sin siquiera pronunciar palabras. Naruto se acostaba al lado de la pared, mas alejado de todos los demás chicos, ya que como por las mañanas amanecía golpeado, los directores del lugar decidieron alejarlo-_pero las marcas seguían apareciendo-._

El pequeño rubio se levanto de la cama con un osito de felpa, era lo ultimo que tenia de sus padres, ya que desde que tiene memoria este estaba allí, por eso el no iba a ningún lado sin el. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama del pequeño que siempre le había ayudado. Se paro en frente de el, este estaba mirando el infinito sin siquiera notar la presencia del ojiceleste.

-**Oye…**- el otro pequeño dio vuelta su mirada y vio quien era.- **quería preguntarte…bueno… ¿cual… cual es tu nombre?...**

-**mi nombre?...pues… ¿cual es el tuyo?**

-**m-i nombre…es Naruto…**

-**Pues yo no tengo nombre…**- Naruto lo miro con ojos confundidos, como que no tenia nombre? Por que aunque su madre o su padre no le hayan dejado un papel con su nombre, las personas del orfanato te ponían uno, no seria que…

-**¿como… como te llaman todos?**

-**de ninguna manera…**

Si, era seguro, le estaba mintiendo… pero ¿por que? Siempre se había comportado muy bien con el, bueno al menos mejor que los demás pero por que ahora le mentiría?

-**deben hacerlo… yo… no quieres decírmelo ¿verdad?**

-**no puedo…**

-**¿por que?**

-**por que si no los demás dejaran de hablarme, si tu sabes mi nombre, pensaran que eres mi amigo y ya no se juntaran conmigo, me dejaran solo…**

-**no, yo estaré… yo seré tu amigo…yo—**

-**¡no quiero que lo seas! ¡No te trato mal por que me das lastima! ¡Todos te creen un bastando, y creo que pienso lo mismo! ¡Así que no me lo preguntes, solo me das lastima!**

Eso no podía estar pasando… el otro chico le tenia lastima, y ni siquiera era digno de saber el nombre, capaz no eran amigos pero el pensaba que si se empezaban a juntar capaz lo otros le hablarían y no lo tratarían tan mal… pero al parecer no era así. Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta su cama, mientras sentía las miradas y las risas de los demás chicos.

Pues bien aunque el quisiera cariño, amistades, abrazos y ese tipo de cosas no iba a fallarle a sus principios:_ el no quería dar lastima, quería que lo quieran y respeten por como es, y no por lo solo y pobre que esta, y tampoco iba a ir andando abusando personas, abusando su poder, o su fuerza y tratarlas mal, ya que era así como el se sentía, abusado, y no quería que nadie mas se sintiese así nunca._

Cerro los ojos e intento dormir, algo que le costo mucho ya que unos chicos cuando el pequeño se levanto para hablar con ese chico, le pusieron unas rocas en la cama. Pero este no se molesto en sacar ya que no quería ver la cara de sus compañeros riéndose de el, otra ves.

Comenzó a sentir la brisa del viento en un amanecer, los rayos de luz solar en sus ojos, y los insultos de sus compañeros para que se levantase. No iba a reclamarles nada, tan solo abrió los ojos y se dispuso a pararse para ir hasta el baño, pero justo un chico le comenzó a decir algo.

-**un superior dijo que debíamos levantarte, por que hoy iba a venir la persona que dona grandes cantidades de dinero al orfanato. Así que tendrás que usar un traje elegante, y como no tienes dijo que debía darte uno…eso si**_**, basura**_**, si lo ensucias lo lavas ¿entendiste?**

Naruto miro al chico y asintió con la cabecita… el no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hoy vendría ese tipo… debe ser al único que debe agradecerle ya que con ese dinero el come, tiene un techo y una cama… por alguna u otra razón sonrío, lo cual hizo enfadar a sus compañeros

-**¡idiota! No gastes tus sonrisas en la nada, debes sonreírle al hombre ese para que nos de dinero, como tu eres el mas pequeño, además de la otra chica, a ti te dará mas dinero y cosas, así que luego nos las darás a nosotros**

-**¡si! Y tú no te quedaras con nada, además recuerda que debes lavar nuestros juguetes, ya están sucios, si no te romperemos ese peluche estupido**

-**¡no! Yo… ya voy… los… voy a lavar**- dijo con un todo asustado y desesperado pero intentando sonar despreocupado.

Los niños comenzaron a irse, uno de ellos le dejo el traje sobre la cama…después de todo si ese hombre, el cual donaba cosas al lugar lo tratase bien seria solo por lastima, ya que era un niño pobre y tonto, que no tenia a nadie ni a nada mas que a ese lugar. Por eso decidió hacerles caso a sus compañeros y tan solo sonreírle para que le de juguetes y dinero o cosas así.

Se puso el traje y bajo hasta el salón principal el cual se encontraban todas las mesas con todos los niños, sentados, riendo, bien vestidos. Era un orfanato pequeño, no tenia muchas cosas, y los niños no eran muchos, por eso el era el mas chiquito de todos, había una chica mas joven que el; tenia 7 años, pero como casi todas las chicas del lugar lo insultaban y le hacían bromas muy pesadas, no quiso conocerla.

El se sentó en la punta de la mesa, al lado de un chico el cual se alejo al sentirlo cerca.

Al rato entro el director diciendo que desayunaran que el señor vendría en una hora y medio y todos debíamos estar listos para su recibimiento.

La hora paso, y todos ya habíamos desayunado. Como no eran muchos, se pusimos en la entrada para ver como era el señor. Naruto quería ver pero sabia que daba igual por que lo aplastarían y pisotearían.

-**bien chicos, el eso Uchiha Itachi, su familia mantiene a este orfanato. Por favor sean respetuosos con el.**

Respondieron todos un si, y comenzaron a rodearlo, preguntándole cosas, contándole mentiras… diciendo que estaban felices de que este allí.

Naruto decidió esperar sentado en la escalera después de todo si el hombre no se fijaba en el era mejor, ya que si no debería de darle todo lo que este le de a sus compañeros, y estos lo lastimarían. De repente vio que detrás de ese hombre había un chico que estaba sentado en la puerta.

-"¿_quien será? No lo reconozco de los chicos de aquí…_"- de atrás se veía un pelo negro con toques azulados, en forma de cacatúa, tenia una remera azul y estaba tomándose la cara con las manos como si estuviera esperando algo-"_creo que iré a preguntarle quien es_"-

Naruto se escabullo entre la gente hasta llegar a la entrada sin que nadie se diera cuenta tan solo el chico que estaba sentado allí, que se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Naruto no pudo mantener su mirada, los ojos de ese chico eran afilados, como una espada que quería córtalo en dos, así que bajo su mirada y comenzó a sudar al sentir que esos ojos le seguían mirando.

-**dis-si-d-disculpa… yo… quería saber… bueno…quien…er--**

**-¿eres un huérfano?**

Naruto levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente.

-**si… y ¿tu?**

**-no te interesa…**

**-pero, si tu me preguntaste ahora respóndeme…**

**-yo no te obligue a responder-** dijo el otro pequeño mirando para otro lado

**-Pues…-**Naruto se sentó al lado del chico-** ¿vienes con el señor Itachi?**

**-hn… es mi hermano**

**-ah… cuantos—**

**-8 estoy por cumplir 9**

**-ah yo también… bueno creo que me voy ya que si tus padres te ven hablando con un huerfa--**

**-sasu, así que te hiciste un nuevo amigo…-** de repente apareció el señor uchiha detrás de Naruto. A este se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar su voz.

**-¿terminaste?**

**-no, hola pequeño ¿como te llamas?- ** dijo sin prestarle nada de atención a su hermano

**-yo… soy… Naruto- **"_a decir verdad… se parecen un poco, solo que unos tiene ojeras gigantes…a claro debo decirle_**" - estoy agradecido que usted mantenga este lugar, en serio si no tendría que vivir en la calle otra ves…**

-**mmm… ¿por que no estabas adentro con tus demás compañeros?**

**-pues… lo vi solo a el y pensé que capaz…**

**-ah claro, que buen niño, mira ya me agrada, ¿como te llamas pequeño?**

**-soy… Naruto "**_ya se lo había dicho...¬¬ pero que mas da u.u_**"**

**- me dio mucho gusto conocerte, el es mi hermanito menor, Sasuke**

**-¿ni-san podemos volver a casa ya?**

**-oye se respetuoso, además pensaba dejarte aquí unos días…**

**-¡oh no! ¡Claro que no, yo tengo que ir a la escuela y de aquí no llego! Además no quiero separarme de ti…**

**-¡entonces nos llevaremos al rubio!**

**-O.O…disculpe, pero no tiene por que hacer eso…yo-"**_capaz si me voy con ellos se acabara el sufrimiento…_**"**

**-ya vámonos ni-chan quede con Neji para vernos en un rato…**

**-con condición**

**-qu—**

**-con condición**

**-pero—**

**-que ya lo repetí dos veces ¬·¬**

**-uff (suspiro) ¿que?**

**-¡quiero que te despidas de todos los niños sonriendo!**

**-…-/- tu si que estas loco… vámonos**

**-no, si no tendrás que darle un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan abrazo i un beso al rubio**

**-demo…ni-san…**

**-no. Debes elegir entre esas dos**

**- o/o-" **_por que razón le hace hacer esas cosas a su hermano… son bastantes raros… hm? El chico me esta mirando…que me va a abrazar…menos a besar… pero es solo por que su hermano lo dice…_**"** Naruto cerró los ojos con mueca de decepción y de repente sintió los labios de ese chico en su mejilla y unos brazos rodearle. Por la sorpresa abrió los ojos enormemente y lo miro de costado… fue raro, el beso quemaba… de repente comenzaron a salirle lagrimas de los ojos. No sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza, sintió como si todo diera vueltas y ya no sintió nada…

- **¡Sasuke! ¡Que le hiciste para que se desmayara!**

El rubio se cayó sobre Sasuke y este lo sostuvo con sus brazos

-**¡yo solo le hice lo que tu me dijiste!, ¡llama a alguien para que lo acuesten o algo! Itachi--Ita--**

_Continuara…_

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lo seguiré pronto

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que dejen reviews diciéndolo o diciendo que lo odian profundamente n.nU

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichi wa

Konichi wa! Etto… gracias por sus reviews! Me siento muy alagada!! TT.TT ya hice la segunda parte i luego lo iré siguiendo n.n

**-negrita lo qe dice el personaje**

_-pensamiento del personaje_

(alguna cosilla que pongo yo nwn)

_No sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza, sintió como si todo diera vueltas y ya no sintió nada…_

_- __**¡Sasuke! ¡Que le hiciste para que se desmayara!**_

_El rubio se cayó sobre Sasuke y este lo sostuvo con sus brazos_

_-__**¡yo solo le hice lo que tu me dijiste!, ¡llama a alguien para que lo acuesten o algo! Itachi--Ita--**_

**--**

**-"**_¿¿mmm??... ¿donde… donde estoy?... yo, esto eso…_**"**

**-al parecer ya despertaste pequeño-** dijo un hombre algo mayor.

-**¿donde…me encuentro…?**

**-estas en un hospital, al parecer te desmayaste y dos chicos te trajeron hasta aquí…**

**-¿dos chicos…?**

**-si, creo que están en la sala de espera, pero antes de que entren voy a revisarte-**dijo sonriendo

**-bien…**

El medico comenzó a revisarlo mientras el pequeño no miraba hacia ningún lugar en especifico.

-**bueno creo que no tienes nada, solo fue un desmayo a causa de una emoción, debes aprender a controlarlas ¿si?**

**-¿u—na emoción?**

**-claro, pudo ser susto, sorpresa, a ver ¿te acuerdas de tu nombre donde vives y a las personas que conoces?**

**-si… soy Naruto… Uzumaki y vivo en un orfanato etto… tengo…compañeros ahí…**

**-bueno estas bien, puedes irte pequeño**

Naruto salio de esa habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital de donde antiguamente vivía _y constantemente iba_ principalmente cuando era golpeado.

Se fijo si en la sala de espera había alguien, pero nadie apareció allí

–"_**demo… ni-san… -no. Debes elegir entre esas dos**_**" esos chicos… **

Naruto bajo la mirada

-**"**_ellos no están aquí… debí ser un problema ya deben haberse ido…_**"**

El ojiceleste decidió salir de ese hospital, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al orfanato

**-oeeeee!!**

**-¿mh? **– Se dio vuelta**- ¿tu…?**

**-ves Sasuke te dije que si lo esperábamos afuera seguro lo veríamos**

**-tsk…**

**-¿q—ue hacen aquí?**

**-o.o pues te trajimos aquí y queríamos saber como estaban, es que esos médicos nos dijeron que nos fuéramos de la sala de espera por que querían limpiar ¬¬ ¡burros!**

**-deja de quejarte no es para tanto ni-san, tu fuiste el que quiso ir afuera, bien que nos podíamos quedar en la sala de espera de al lado --**

**- shh cállate Sasuke, y ¿dime como dijo que te encontrabas? ¿Cual fue la causa de tu desmayo?**

**-etto...dijo que yo… estaba bien… que seguro me desmaye por un susto o sorpresa…**

**-mmm…**

**-bueno lo llevamos y ¿luego podemos volver a casa? ¬¬ oto-san y Oka-san deben estar preocupados**

**-"**_¿oto-san y Oka-san? ...yo pensé que solo vivían ellos y que sus padres habían… bueno después de todo es obvio pero…_**"**

**-mmm… bien… pero vendremos a visitarlos nuevamente algún día Sasuke**

**-seh… **

Los tres chicos subieron a un taxi. Se sentó Naruto al medio al lado de Sasuke e itachi.

**-wuaw… esto es… muy bonito… **

**-¿nunca habías subido a un auto pequeño?**

**-no…pues nunca…**

**-uff… tiene sentido**

**-¿hmm?" **_que raro a este chico parece que le resulta desagradable todo…_**"**

**-bueno Naruto-** esta vez fue Itachi quien le hablo, y lo miro sonriendo**- ¿como te tratas con tus compañeros?**

**-esto…- ** la mirada de Naruto se oscureció… el… no quería volver a ese lugar…

**-mmm… ¿te tratan mal por ser el mas pequeño o algo así?**

Sasuke quedo pasmado ¿desde cuando Itachi sabe sobre la vida? (desde hace muuuuuuuuuchio tiempo sasu w). Y Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos algo sorprendido…

-**también… también dicen que estoy solo… y que… y que nadie nunca me va a querer…**

**-mm… te dicen que estas solo… pero ellos no lo están también?**

**- yo… no ellos son amigos entre si… ellos...**

**-pero si son capaces de poner una excusa tan tonta como que estas solo, solo para golpearte y sentirse superiores a ti, también son capaces de golpearse entre ellos… podrían… golpearse y no les dolería… están solos**

Naruto se quedo desconcertado mirándolo a los ojos, e Itachi le sonrío de una manera un tanto paternal, Sasuke con un poco de rubor en las mejillas tan solo miro por la ventana.

Llegaron al orfanato y Sasuke e Itachi se despidieron de Naruto en su puerta.

Naruto entro corriendo feliz. Había conocido a personas que no lo trataban mal, es mas se habían preocupado por el.

Los demás chicos lo vieron con sorpresa ¿el rubio feliz? Cuando había sucedido eso, es más donde había estado ese niño todo el día.

-**Naruto, ¿estas mejor?- **pregunto uno de los que organizaba ese orfanato

**-etto… si señor, esos señores me llevaron al hospital y dijeron que ya estaba bien **

**-mhh que bueno que ya estés mejor, ahora ve con tus compañeros**

-…**yo… "**_mis… compañeros… yo debía pedirle dinero y juguetes a ellos…me van a…_**" h—ai…**

Naruto ahora caminaba lento y con el semblante angustiado… ¿que iba a hacer ahora? Esos dos chicos ya se habían ido, y el… debía… tener algo…

La peor parte es que no le importaba que lo maltratase ya estaba bastante acostumbrado… o que le pegasen, después de todo no era tan doloroso… no a comparación con lo que en realidad le harían… le iban a quitar lo mas preciado para el… su pequeño osito de peluche…

-**"**_pero… capaz si llego antes al cuarto… y lo escondo en un lugar secretos… ellos no lo encuentren…_**"-** el pequeño levanto la mirada algo esperanzado y fue corriendo al cuarto, haciendo oído sordo a las cosas que les decían los demás chicos.

Cuando entro al cuarto vio el osito sobre su cama, como acostumbraba a estar, total ellos había prometido no tocarlo mientras el hiciera todo lo que ellos quisieran.

Tomo el osito y lo metió entre medio de la almohada, la acomodo de una manera que no se notara nada, y entro rápidamente al baño para que no desconfiaran de que el lo movió, mas bien que piensen que otro de los chicos se lo llevo.

-**¿oigan y donde esta ese bastardo?**

**-lo vi subir corriendo, que se yo**

**-bueno si no aparece nos quedaremos con su estupido peluche**

**-¿mhh?- **uno de los niños se acerco a la cama del rubio y lo buscaba con la mirada-**como que… no esta**

**-¡que dices tiene que estar allí!**

**-¡carajo seguro entro antes y lo movió!**

- "_Oh no, lo que quería es que piensen que fue otro… pero de todas formas no es tan fácil que lo encuentren… yo… ¿por que?_**"- **

Naruto estaba un poco asustado, pero tenia un poco de esperanza… ¿aunque, cuando se había convertido el en un luchador? ¿O desde cuando aparecieron las esperanzas de que el podía hacer algo?

-**"**_puede que… eso dos chicos…_**" **de repente Naruto se ilusiono, sus ojos ya no mostraban nada de miedo, estaba apunto de pararse para enfrentarlos y decirle a un mayor lo que ellos hacían—

-**yo… se donde esta…- **dijo una pequeña niña con ojos blancos y pelo azulado

**-¿¿mh?? ¡Oh pero si es la otra niña mas pequeña! Que quier--**

**-espera, ¿que dijiste amiguita?**

**-que… etto… quiero saber algo…**

**-¿que cosa?**

**-ustedes… ¿que van a hacer con ese osito?...**

**-pues lo vamos a—**

**-vamos a jugar un rato con el – **dijo el otro chico que parecía mas tranquilo

**-ano… ¿y… y no… no le harán nada malo?**

**-para nada… tu dijiste que sabes donde esta. ¿Donde se encuentra?**

**-esta… debajo de--**

**-¡¡esperen!!- **de repente Naruto salio de su escondite y se acerco corriendo a la cama- **¡no lo toquen! ¡No lo hagan!**

**-¡¡pero si aquí estas!! ¿¡Tienes nuestros juguetes!?**

**- ¿¡o nuestro dinero!?**

-**¡no! ¡No me dieron nada! ¡Y si me lo hubieran dado algo no les daría nada a ustedes!- **el rubio miraba desafiante a los chicos mientras que ellos estaban algo sorprendidos

-¡**eres un idiota! ¡Ahora vas a ver!**

**- espera Fujimaro. Lucky llévate a esta niña afuera**

**-si Yusuke**

**-que… ¡no esperen!- **el chico agarro a la pequeña de las muñecas y la jalaba fuertemente- ** ¡¡no le hagan nada!!- **fue lo ultimo que grito ya que luego el niño le tapo la boca y la saco del cuarto.

Volvió a entrar y cerraron la puerta con llave

De repente a Naruto le dio un escalofrío… se sintió un poco arrepentido cuando dijo lo que dijo, se dio cuenta de que ahora no iban a ir las cosas muy bien… tenia miedo mucho miedo, sintió que esa ves era diferente, que dolería mas…

-**¡a ver rubito espero que estés preparado para lo que viene!**

**-yo… yo…-**estaba a punto de gritar y llorar pidiendo perdón… pero se acordó de esos chicos como si fueran algo especial… ellos le dieron fuerza para enfrentárselos… y no podía tirarlo todo por la borda. No, no iba a hacer el iba… el iba a… -** ¡no me peguen! ¡No lo hagan solo por que sean mayores que yo! ¡Además no soy el único que esta solo, todos lo estamos! ¡Por que si ustedes son capaces de hacerme esto a mí también lo son de hacérselo a cualquier niño y un día tu Fujimaro, le harás lo mismo a Yusuke o viceversa entienden! Por que son capaces son malos son… ¡Yo… creo que las basuras aquí son ustedes!**

Naruto dijo esto y se quedo en silencio mirándolos, los chicos quedaron estupefactos… no sabían que decir, ni que hacer, de repente fujimaro, que es el mas violento de los tres, le tiro la llave en el suelo y entro al baño. Yusuke y Lucky lo siguieron.

Naruto agarro la llave y puso una enorme sonrisa… el señor itachi… tenia razón… de repente salio del cuarto sin disimular su felicidad… todos los niños de los al rededores lo miraban raro ¿ese rubio otra ves feliz? ¿Ese seria el fin del mundo? Susurraban algunas chicas que lo miraban caminar

De repente una peliazul se acerca al ojiceleste

-**esto…yo… quiero… yo no sabia que ellos iban a…**

**-tranquila, de todos modos esta bien-** le sonrío con ternura (algo que hace mucho no hacia), además la niña era tierna. Esta se sonrojo, y empezó a revolotear los ojos.

-**yo…bueno…viste… -/- mm… ¿viste que hay para las mujeres… un lugar donde enseñan a coser… y a tejer…?**

**-o.o siee…**

**-bueno…- **bajo la cabeza y levanto sus manos- ** toma ./.**- era un pequeño zorrito de peluche… Naruto la miro extrañado y lo agarro.

-**ee… gracias… ¿lo hiciste tu?-**todas las cosas andaban algo raras ¿alguien le había regalado algo?

-**s-s-ssi…**

**-…- ** no solo eso si no que lo había echo con sus propias manos…estaba muy feliz, no sabia como de mostrar su felicidad, pero tan solo le sonrío a la otra niña y la abrazo fuertemente

-**O/O**

**-gracias…- **el rubio la soltó y volvió a sonreírle- ** soy Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…- ** no iba a preguntarle su nombre, tenia miedo que solo le hubiera dado ese regalo por lastima, y que le digiera lo mismo que el otro chico…

-**h-hi-Hinata… soy Hyuuga Hinata… n/n**

**-yo…-**si le dijo su nombre… y hasta le sonrío, lo único que no entendía era por que el rubor en las mejillas de la niña… pero estaba bien… ¿acaso eso era el comienzo de una amistad?- **gracias- **sonrío tontamente con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no se volvería a ir jamás… que es lo que había pasado? Como de un día para otro había tenido fuerza para sonreír, y hasta para enfrentarse a los chicos… y pensar que había una persona que quería ser su amigo?

-"_esos chicos deben ser magos o ángeles… si ya se, el mayor, el señor Itachi era un sabio, un mago, y Sasuke… era un ángel" –_de repente un rubor se asomo por sus mejillas y se emociono. Saludo a Hinata y se acostó a dormir… en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como lo había echo ese día.

Abrió los ojos esperanzado… sentía muchas cosas en su interior que no había sentido con anterioridad. Se sentó en la cama y vio que todos los demás niños ya se habían despertado e ido, ya que no había nadie en el cuarto.

Busco su peluche entre sus sabanas…

-**¿donde… esta...?**

Naruto se asusto un poco al no encontrarlo, pero pensó que capaz ayer al estar tan feliz de conocer a una nueva amiga y enfrentarse contra los otros niños se olvido del peluche y lo dejo en el armario.

**-si eso es…**

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el placard, algo apurado

-**no debo preocuparme el esta aquí…**

Lo abrió… el peluche si estaba allí…

-**¿¡qu—que… por por que!!**

Pero ese no era el problema, el hecho es que el peluche estaba en su sitio pero estaba roto en pedazos.

Sus brazos estaban en las dos puntas del armario… sus piernas también y su cuerpo estaba mas al fondo, casi no se notaba. Y su cabeza… toda llena de pelusa estaba en el medio con una nota al lado que decía "no nos subestimes"

**-mi… yo… ¿Por qué ellos…?**

_Continuara…_

Se que hago sufrir a naru… pero es qe soi medio masoquista xD

Igual pronto las cosas mejoraran para mi rubio… o eso espero o.o.

ya espero que les halla gustado i espero reviews n.n i prontito lo seguire!

matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Hola! Como les va? Bien? Mal? Pues a mi mas o menos…

Este capitulo no es tan largo como los otros pero es que estoy tejiendo algo para mi oto-san y no tengo mucho tiempo /

Ah… siempre me olvido de decirlo, los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi kishimoto u.u

Aqui les va!

_Lo abrió… el peluche si estaba allí…_

_-__**¿¡qu—que… por por que!!**_

_Pero ese no era el problema, el hecho es que el peluche estaba en su sitio pero estaba roto en pedazos. _

Sus brazos estaban en las dos puntas del armario… sus piernas también y su cuerpo estaba mas al fondo, casi no se notaba. Y su cabeza… toda llena de pelusa estaba en el medio con una nota al lado que decía "no nos subestimes"

**-mi… yo… ¿Por qué ellos…?**

**-Naruto-kun muy buenos días yo…- **la pequeña hyuuga entro al cuarto y vio a el Uzumaki sentado con la mirada perdida dentro de el armario, derramando lagrimas como si sus ojos fueran una cascada. Había callado, ya que antes de entrar lo escucho hablar, pero ya no decía nada **– ¿que sucedió?- **Hinata se acerco a Naruto y contemplo al pequeño osito de peluche y la nota. El rubio se paro sin mirarla y entro al baño. Desde fuera, o la habitación se podían escuchar sus sollozos. La pequeña no pudo soportarlo mucho ya que en unos segundo comenzó a tocar la puerta pidiendo permiso **– Naruto-kun… yo… podría arreglarlo… por favor ya no llores… te prometo que lo reconstruiré, lo volveré a armar, ¡y será precioso! Pero ya no llores, ya no lo hagas…- **la peliazul se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta esperando a que el muchacho la escuchara y pare de lamentarse de lo sucedido.

Y Naruto lo vio desde ese punto de vista; ella sabia tejer, cocer, podría arreglarlo… pero esos chicos… ellos lo volverían a hacer… tendría que volver a soportarlo… quizás no era el osito lo que le entristecía tanto, ya que era un objeto material, y si, también era lo ultimo que tenia sus padres… pero principalmente sus lagrimas eran debidas al comportamiento de esos chicos, de cómo a pesar de pensar que no tendrían que hacer eso, lo hicieron… y lo que es peor, lo disfrutan como si fuera jugar con juguetes, o cosas así…

Ese día el pequeño muchacho se quedo sentado en el inodoro del baño, llorando, gimiendo por lo bajo la lastima que le provocaban esas personas… y a la ves odio, rencor, rabia, resentimiento, furia, y lo peor… sentía un tanto de envidia… de que ellos estén en esa posición, con todas esas ventajas, y no sepan utilizarlas, quererlas o amarlas, si el estuviera como ellos, las cosas serian diferentes, y si ellos fueran el, su trato seria muy diferente, no les golpearía o insultaría, los trataría bien, o tan solo se alejaría de ellos… ahora sentía muchos deseos de… quizás no estaba bien lo que iba a pensar..

_-"no, no esta bien… yo no quiero eso, ¡claro que no! Pueden ser malos… de todas formas no me vengare estaría haciendo lo que ellos… actuaría como ellos y no quiero…"_

Naruto seguía llorando, gimoteando, pero no gritaba… tenia miedo, ya que si lo hacia quizás lo escuchasen y vendrían hasta aquí, golpearían a su compañera y luego tirando la puerta abajo y mientras lo patean en la cabeza, se reirían de el.

**-Naruto-kun onegai, yo estoy aquí, enserio puedo arreglarlo…-** ahora Hinata había comenzado a llorar y golpear la puerta para que la abriera **– Naruto-kun…-**

_-"arreglarlo… quizás si pueda arreglar el peluche… quizás lo haga… pero ellos… no cambiaran, al menos ella no los hará cambiar…"_**Hinata…-** dijo Naruto desde el baño sin moverse de su lugar. La hyuuga levanto la mirada sorprendida.**- ya no llores… a ti no te han hecho nada… ve a jugar con tus amigas, y déjame solo…- **el rubio cerro los ojos con decepción. Pero la pequeña se quedo atónita, y de repente aumento su tono de vos.

**-¡No! ¡¡Naruto-kun no voy a dejarte solo, ya que eres mi amigo y me duele lo que a ti te duela!!**- el Uzumaki se sorprendió y se lo pensó dos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y darle un gran abrazo a su acompañante.

Seguía llorando, implorando que algo suceda, que pidan perdón, que digan que se equivocaron, y Hinata lo abrazaba, lo sostenía y se contagiaba del dolor, ya que no era solo ese suceso, toda su angustia, se la estaba mostrando a ella, mientras que ella lo contenía, e intentaba entenderlo, ya que ella nunca había sufrido algo así. Los dos lloraban, lo hacían con gritos, y no les importaba, el rubio ya no tenia miedo, se sentía protegido por la hyuuga, a pesar de entender que el era el hombre, que el era mayor, y quizás… mas fuerte…

Luego de un rato de estar en el mismo lugar sin moverse el Uzumaki se tranquilizo y ya no lloraba.

**-Naruto-kun… te voy a arreglar el osito y…**

**-no-**dijo el rubio escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo- **no será necesario… yo ya no lo quiero…**

La chico lo miro extrañada-**lo dices en serio?...**

**-si… total tu me regalaste ese zorro… i es bonito…con ese me quedare-**ahora el rubio levanto su cara y le enseño una preciosa sonrisa-**ahora vamos a comer… seguro se preocuparan por ti **

**-hai!-**dijo esta y lo tomo de la mano, Naruto se sorprendió-**también se preocuparan por ti…**

**-ojala lo hicieran…-**dijo bajando la mirada-**pero no importa solo vamos!**

Los dos chicos bajaron y se sentaron en el gran comedor, muchos niños los miraban y se preguntaban que hacían esos dos juntos… después de todo Naruto no tenia amigos y ella bueno… siempre fue muy tímida.

Después de comer se sentaron en la puerta del orfanato

-**etto… Naruto-kun… por qué nos sentamos aquí?**

**-bueno… "**_**creo… que estoy esperando a que los dos chicos vengan…" **_**es que hace un lindo día y no se…**

**-bueno n.n**

**-Hinata… ¿puedo preguntar sobre ti?-/-**

**-o/o ano… ¿o sobre mi?**

**-claro…tu historia…**

**-bueno, yo tenia un padre… pero cuando cumplí los 4… el desapareció… los de su empresa me dijeron que había muerto… y bueno como no tenia mas familia me mandaron a este orfanato…**

**-¿trabajaba en una empresa? o.o**

**-no me acuerdo muy bien… -**Hinata se puso la mano en el mentón en pose de que estaba pensando-**lo que si me acuerdo es que éramos ricos…quizás no ricos pero teníamos mucho dinero…**

**-¿y tu madre?**

**-ella… ese mismo día desapareció también…-**Hinata miro al suelo y entristeció un poco. Naruto la miro y se sintió arrepentido por hacerle esa pregunta, así que la abrazo fuertemente-**na.na.ruto-kun o/o**

**-lo siento… no quise ponerte triste-**la soltó

-**esta bien /-** de repente un auto se estaciona frente a ellos. Era negro, muy lujoso, uno de esos que no compra cualquiera. El rubio se emociono un poco, pensando que quizás…

**-"¿**_**son ellos?..."-**_se levanto y se acerco al auto. Hinata lo siguió pasmada. Un hombre alto y con unas ropas elegantes salio de el.-**… esto… vamos a dentro Hinata…-**no le dio tiempo a responde y la tomo de la mano corriendo para adentro de su "hogar".

-**¿que sucedió? Por que—**

**-no solo pensé que serian unas personas en especial…-**la chica lo miro y suspiro. –**oye… mira ese hombre esta entrando-**dijo señalándolo. Hinata lo miro y tomo a Naruto de la mano llevándolo a los cuartos que quedaban en el segundo piso-**¿Hinata que pasa?**

**-puede que nos haya seguido… mejor vamos arriba**

**-hai o.o-** mientras subían pasaron por al lado de Yusuke, lucky y fujimaro. Estos los miraron y no dijeron nada.

**-que raro…-** dijo el rubio

**-que cosa Naruto-kun?-** los dos entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama

**-es que… pensé que ellos me dirían algo… - **Hinata lo miro y Naruto le mostró una sonrisa**- va no importa… ne… quieres jugar a los juguetes? n.n **

**-hai- **los dos chicos tomaron una caja en la cual se encontraban los muñecos y comenzaron a jugar

--

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Uchiha estaban sentados en la mesa.

-**¿Sasuke como vas con tus clases de francés?-** el padre cuestiono sirviéndose un poco de agua

**-bien oto-san, obtuve la mejor calificación-** respondió sonriendo el pequeño

**-cuanto?-**dijo Fugaku mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

**-un nueve…**

**-después de todo, era obvio que no iba a ser un diez…-** el niño bajo la cabeza.

**-aunque fue mi culpa-** las tres personas restantes miraron a Itachi con mucha sorpresa –**es que estos últimos días estuve distrayendo a Sasuke, lo lleve a la casa de sus amigos, y estudiamos poco, ¡si hasta lo lleve a el orfanato! Y el me exigía ir a estudiar pero yo no lo dejaba-** el peliazul se sonrojo, mientras que el padre miro directamente a los ojos de Itachi. Se miraron por un buen rato, como si fuera una pelea hasta que el chico con la coleta sonrío-** discúlpame Sasuke-chan o-**dijo mirando a su lado, que era donde estaba su hermano

-**es eso cierto Sasuke?- **el niño miro confundido sin saber que hacer o decir

-¡**claro que es cierto! Para que te mentiría Fugaku-san… ¡además un nueve es casi un diez! ¡Es como lo mismo!-** los tres que estaban hablando se miraron y siguieron comiendo

-**mañana iré con su madre a una reunión muy importante, así que Itachi no hagas ningún plan, cuida a Sasuke**

**-bien…**

_Continuara…_

Es todo por hoy! Los saludo y gracias por sus reviws n.n

xoxo


End file.
